Bad Moon Rising
by 1999luke2
Summary: After Dipper's disappearance, Grunkle Stan calls together a search party, and while searching, Mabel is bitten by a mysterious creature that may have been involved in her twin's vansihing. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Dipper stirred in his sleep. No matter what, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling he was being watched. He had been feeling this strange feeling for days now. Word around town was that some creature was stalking the woods and streets at night, and being Dipper, this meant he had to know what was happening. Dipper glanced at the clock, a red_ 3:52 _glared back at him. Dipper wasn't very tired, so he decided now was as good a time as getting up to start his chores. He got up from the bed, made sure Mabel was asleep, and slowly opened the door and walked downstairs.

He finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and realized how thirsty he was, and headed into the kitchen. He opened the cupboards, filled a glass with water and drank. He looked up from the glass, looking out the window, and dropped the glass in fear. Against the window, peering in at him, was a tall creature with a wolf's head and legs, with long arms, and covered in fur looked at him. Its eyes were milky white and seemed to glow in the early morning darkness. It appeared to be some kind of wolf, but part human. It growled at him, baring its fangs, and Dipper backed away. Dipper looked around for anything to help him, and thought about yelling for help, but dismissed the idea. By the time anybody got to him, the creature would be long gone. The creature snarled, but quickly climbed out of view.

Walking back upstairs, Dipper slowly opened the door to look at Mabel. "Good," he whispered to himself. She was okay. Mabel and Dipper were now thirteen. Mabel and Dipper had grown a bit; Mabel had recently had her braces removed. Dipper smiled when he saw his twin was safe, and grimaced when he heard glass breaking downstairs.

Dipper slowly walked back downstairs, and looked around, and saw that the kitchen window was smashed open. He could've sworn his heart stopped. He nervously glanced around. _"Where is that thing?" _he thought. After searching the room quickly, he exited the shack using the gift shop door, looking for what he'd seen. A growl alerted him, and he looked around frantically, until he looked up to the roof. The creature dropped down, in front of him, and swung a claw. Dipper narrowly dodged it, and immediately darted to the Mystery Cart. He opened the compartment on the dashboard, fishing out the keys, and wasted no time to start the cart, speeding off into the woods, the hulking monster behind him.

Ten minutes of nonstop driving into the woods, and Dipper looked behind him, halting to a stop on the top of a hill. He concluded it was safe, and sighed in relief, taking a moment to rest. He started up the cart, and felt something land on top the cart. Something big. The cart slowly pushed forward, and started to fall down the hill, gaining speed. The creature from earlier punched through the roof, and held Dipper by the collar of his shirt, as the cart sped, it hit a bump, shaking the cart, and Dipper's shirt collar tore, and he fell free from the cart, his hat falling off. He tumbled to a stop in the thick grass, and looked at the cart. After falling off a small cliff, about twenty feet, it had burst into flames, it was totaled. "Grunkle Stan's going to kill me," Dipper thought aloud, and walked in the direction he thought the Mystery Shack was in. It took ten minutes for him to fully realize he had no idea where he was going. Worried, he tried to look for a place to rest; he'd find the Shack in the morning. He settled on a cave that he found in the forest, he lied down, and, after getting adjusted to the hard cave floor and the horrible cold, he drifted off to sleep.

Dipper heard the ominous low growling that could only belong to a certain creature that he thought was dead. He sat against the rock, praying it didn't see him. Dipper quickly pulled out 3 and began to read. "Zombies? No, gnomes? Definitely not…" Dipper flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "This is it! It's a-"suddenly, Dipper was picked up by the throat. He saw the creature holding him up; it raised its claw, and swung.

Dipper's screams were heard throughout the forest.

**Mabel's POV **

I woke up to see Wendy was trying to wake me up, she looked panicked. "Mabel, you have to get up, c'mon, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked. "Dipper isn't here! I've looked all over for him!" Wendy exclaimed. Suddenly I didn't feel very tired. I was incredibly worried. "Are you sure? Dipper could just be out doing his morning chores, probably hanging up more signs?" I asked. "Nope, he's been gone since… well, before anyone woke up," Wendy said. "Well, what time is it?" I asked. "It's two thirty, the Shack's been open all day, but no sign of Dipper," Wendy said. An idea popped into my head. "Let's call a search party! I'll call the sheriff," I said. I got out of bed, and ran downstairs, Soos was looking everywhere. "Seen Dipper anywhere, dude?" he asked. "No," I said simply. I slowly got to the phone, dialed 911, and waited. A female voice picked up the phone, she sounded quite relaxed. If only I could feel relaxed in any way.

"Hello, Gravity Falls Police Department, how can I help you?"

"My brother hasn't come home all day, he was gone before anybody woke up," I said.

"Alright, who am I speaking to?"

"Mabel Pines, I'm at the Mystery Shack,"

"Ah, I see, I'll alert the sheriff,"

"Thank you! I need to make another call," I said.

"Have a nice day,"

I heard a click, and hung up the phone. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I called Grenda first. "Hello?" she asked over the phone. "Hey, Grenda, it's Mabel. I need your help, come to the Mystery Shack, I'm calling Candy to tell her the same thing," "Sure, Mabel, be right over," she hung up, and I called Candy.

I heard a knock at the door, and Soos ran to the door and opened it. Sheriff Blubs walked in, and Deputy Durland followed behind him, shutting the door. Sheriff Blubs sighed. "What is it this time, another wax figure murder, a psychopath?" he asked, he sounded a bit bored. "It's serious, my great nephew's missing," Grunkle Stan walked downstairs. "You mean the kid? Don't worry, we'll find him," Blubs took a drink of his coffee, and the doorbell sounded. "I got it!" I said. I opened the door to see Candy and Grenda standing there. "Mabel, what is it you called about?" Candy asked.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

**Mabel's POV**

It had been two days since Dipper's disappearance. Grunkle Stan had called a meeting; my job was to let people know. The police were searching, and some others knew the situation. Candy, Grenda, and I walked through downtown, hanging signs calling the meeting together. We each had a small suitcase full of posters giving the purpose of the meeting, the meeting place, and time, and date. The meeting was tomorrow at eight A.M. I held the hammer Stan gave to me, found a spot on a wooden building, and hammered in the poster. "Do you know where he might've gone?" Grenda asked. "No idea," I said. "Is anything else missing? He might've taken something with him, it could give us a clue," Candy said. I remembered earlier, I asked to use the cart, Wendy looked for it, but never found it. "Well, yes, the Mystery Cart's gone," I said. "He took a golf cart? So, he left in a hurry, then?" Candy asked. "I suppose, I just hope he-" I hadn't been paying attention, and ended up hitting my hand with the hammer. "Ow!" I held my hand, shaking it. "Mabel, I'll hammer in the posters from now on," Candy took my suitcase and hammer. "Thanks," I said. "Mabel, you should be careful hanging things up," Grenda pointed to the wooden wall, which, by mistake, had been partially bashed in, we ran, and hoped no one saw us.

The next few hours, we spent hanging up posters, talking about where Dipper might be, and what happened to him. We were outside until eight P.M. "Hey, Mabel, I think I'm going to head home," Grenda yawned. "Good idea, we'll need to save out energy for tomorrow," I said. "See you later," Grenda ran down the street, and Candy and I kept hanging up fliers for thirty more minutes until Candy left, so, I hung up one more flier, and headed back to the Mystery Shack. I walked in, and saw Wendy was still here, sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. She was watching Friday the 13th, not the remake. "Hey, bud, popcorn?" she asked, patting the spot on the couch next to her. "Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked. "Nah, I called my dad, I'm staying here so I can help out earlier tomorrow, c'mon, sit," she held out the popcorn bowl. Wendy and I watched the movie, well, I knitted through most of it, I needed to take my mind off Dipper for the moment, I needed to relax a bit, I kept telling myself we'd find Dipper, I just hoped it was soon.

At the end of the movie, I'd knitted three whole sweaters. One, white with a blue pine tree for Dipper, the second was white and had a pink pine tree for me, and the last was green with brown camo with a dark green pine tree, I wanted Dipper to have the first and third, I based the third on his hat he lost when the gnomes attacked us when we first came here. It was nine thirty, and I was getting tired. "Wendy, I'm going to bed," I yawned. "Me, too, I need to get up early," she said. I walked upstairs, and got in my bed. Wendy came in later with pillows and blankets, making a makeshift bed. I remembered when she did that when that psycho came to Gravity Falls. Within ten minutes, I'd fallen asleep.

I woke up at around seven fifteen, I got up, and put on my clothes, and I put on the pink pine tree sweater I made yesterday over a pink tank top. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs, Stan was trying to get the microphone on the stage outside to work. Wendy was putting up chairs, and Soos was helping her. I spent forty five minutes helping them with whatever they needed. When everyone arrived, Grunkle Stan walked up to the stage, I followed. I looked at the people who had come to help. Toby Determined, Candy, Grenda, even the Gleefuls, and Robbie. There were more people who I'd seen around town, they all looked concerned. I smiled, if all these people were here to help, we would find Dipper. "Alright, as we all know, my great nephew, Dipper has gone missing, and we need help to find him," Stan began. "It's been two days, the last time he was seen, he was here, but the Mystery Cart is also gone. This leads me to believe he left in a hurry. We should look closer to here, in case he stopped for some reason, and expand the search outwards. Now, let's get searching!" He walked down from the stage and got into his car, and drove off, several others followed. "Where should we look?" Wendy asked. "Well, we're the only ones left, let's help look downtown," I suggested. Wendy and I walked down the road to town. We would start looking at the arcade.

We searched high and low for Dipper, but we never found him downtown. By the end of the third day, we had taken to searching the woods, and Robbie found something. The Mystery Cart was at the bottom of a hill, the seats were torn open, the engine was broken into pieces, most of the front was smashed, and the roof was torn open. I looked in, and pulled out one of the only salvageable items in the small vehicle, a white hat, a blue back, and a blue pine tree on the front.

Dipper's hat.

The top was torn, and as the cart was covered in black burns like it was burning, the hat had a large amount of black burns on the left side. I noticed this was the only item of Dipper's I could see, so, we resumed searching. An hour past before I found something familiar in a nearby cave. I looked closer. There, tattered and shredded, was Dipper's blue vest, and his book, 3. Before anyone saw the book, to preserve his secret, I put the book into my sweater, and showed them the vest. The evidence was not good, Dipper was gone, and we only found two articles of clothing, and one book. I found something else in that cave, blood. A small puddle of blood was on the floor of the cave where, if the vest was put in the exact position it was found, it appeared to have a large bite mark on the side on the vest. I was disturbed, even though the blood was not fresh. It had been there for at least three days now. After another few days of searching, we had to call off the search. I spent the next day crying. I would never see my brother again. I regretted everything I'd ever done badly to him. Yelling at him when he thought Norman was a zombie, teasing him about being smaller than me, I regretted everything, no matter how small of an issue. Eventually, Wendy walked into my room, walking in on me crying at the window.

"You okay?" she asked. "Leave me alone," I said monotone. I sobbed more into my sweater. "Mabel, you can't stay up here all day. You need to accept Dipper is…" I glared at her. "He's not _what?"_ Wendy looked down, she looked sad. "If he's… around," I turned away from her and continued to cry. "Mabel, I can't imagine what you're going through," Wendy's voice sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "But I _do _know he'd want you to let go. He wouldn't want you to be depressed your whole life," I looked up at her; tears were streaming down her face. I smiled, and laid my head on her shoulder, and she comforted me. I calmed down, and we went downstairs, and watched TV, the news. The anchor looked at the screen, he was talking about Dipper. "After Dipper Pines went missing last Tuesday, a search party was created two days later. After days of searching, Dipper Pines had been declared dead, the only evidence found were two items belonging to the child. A blue vest, and his hat," I felt like crying again, and headed upstairs, putting on a new sweater. I walked over to the door, but Wendy stopped me. "Where're you going?" Wendy asked. "It's eleven o' clock!" "I'm going back to that cave, if that's where we found the vest, maybe there was something else there we missed," "I'm coming with you," she said. "Let me run over and get my car," Wendy said. "Your car?" I asked. "Yeah, plus, I have to tell dad that I'm coming home tomorrow," she said. She walked out the door. I knew why Wendy had stayed for an extra day. Somebody needed to watch over me, Soos and Stan were too busy to watch me, so Wendy had stayed. When Wendy came back, I saw she was in a Jeep Commander. I climbed into the passenger seat, and strapped on my seatbelt. "Nice car," I said after a few minutes of riding in the car."Thanks, usually, I prefer a color like red, but I think white looks cool on this," she said.

I got out of the car as soon as we arrived. This was the last look in this cave, if we didn't find anything, I would give up. Things went smoothly for a while, however, we found nothing. Rain had started to pour. I looked up at the moon. I realized this was it, I hadn't found anything, and I began to cry. I searched four two hours, but nothing. Wendy walked over, and hugged me. I was so sad that I'd never see Dipper again. I could only hear my crying and the rain, when I realized that there was another sound. A disturbing one. The low, deep growl of some creature. I heard Wendy gasp, and I turned around. I was face-to-face with the most disturbing creature I had ever seen. It was nearly seven feet tall, it had blond fur, and lifeless white eyes. The creature grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. Wendy tried to punch it, but it punched her, and she toppled to the ground. The creature sank its teeth into my left arm, but it did not rip or tear my arm. It slowly removed its teeth, and ran off into the woods. Wendy had slowly gotten up, helping me to my feet. "Are you okay?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer that question, well, it wasn't that, but it was like I couldn't talk. I head pounded, and my arm ached. I tried to answer, when a sharp pain rang throughout my entire body. I found it hard to stand and breathe. "Mabel? Answer me," she said. I fell backwards, and clutched my arm, my eyes shut tight.

"Mabel!"

I blacked out.

**A.N**

**Cliff hanger! Just so you know, she's **_**not **_**dead. This chapter is longer than what I usually write, and I skipped through most of time passing. I could've done better, but I don't think it came out bad. Anyways, this is the first official chapter, chapter one was a prologue. I hope you enjoyed! Please post a review, or maybe favorite? It's up to you.**


	3. American Werewolf in Gravity Falls

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up in a white room. I was lying on a bed, I was in clothing that felt like it was made of paper. I saw a chair in a corner of the room. I was in the hospital. I tried to push myself up using my left arm, forgetting about my bite, but pain shot through my entire arm, and I fell back onto the bed, gripping my arm. Wendy walked in, looking happy to see me, but tired. "Hey, buddy. You're finally awake," she said. It dawned on me I had no idea what time it was. "What time is it?" I asked. Wendy looked at her watch. "It's three thirty A.M," she replied. "I got you here as soon as I could," I sat up, using my right arm, slowly. "I wasn't out too long, right?" I asked. "Not long, not long, about eight weeks," she said. _"What?!"_ I asked. Wendy laughed. "You've been out for three hours, man, don't worry," I sighed with relief. "Well, now that you're awake, I think we can go," Wendy said. "Really?" "Yeah, the doctor gave us this medicine to put on that bite, they said it isn't too serious," she said. "But I blacked out!" I said. "They're testing a blood sample, they don't really know what that was," Wendy said. I rolled my eyes.

We checked out of the hospital and left, I was amazed that the hospital was still running, I didn't think hospitals work this late. On the way out, something caught my eye. A figure about my size was standing, dressed in a black hoodie with a zipped up zippable hood, masking its face, it had dark jeans. It seemed like it was visiting someone, it had a daisy in its hand, the other hand politely behind his back. The creepiest thing, when I looked, I saw who it was meant for.

_Mabel Pines._

Wendy took my hand, pulling me towards the door, I snapped out of my trance. "Wendy, did you see that person in the hallway?" I asked. "Who? I only saw the person at the desk. Then again, I was looking at the door, so, no," "He… or she, had a daisy in their hand, I saw who it was to," I said. "Oh really? Who?" Wendy asked. I hesitated for a second. "Me," I said. Wendy looked at me, before laughing. "That's a good one, Mabel!" she laughed. "I'm serious!" I said. "Mabel, that's impossible, only I knew about you being there," she had an odd look on her face, like fear and seriousness. "You didn't tell anybody?" I asked. Wendy sighed. "My phone died when I brought you here, Mabel, could you tell who it was?" she asked. I shook my head. "Describe him, or her," she said. I told her about the zipped up hoodie and dark jeans, how the hoodie had a zip-up face cover, hiding who they were.

"Mabel, let's get out of here," Wendy said. "This is too creepy for me right now," she yawned. We got in her jeep and left. "Maybe it was Pacifica," Wendy suggested. " I doubt it," I said. I looked back to the hospital, and saw the figure looking out my former room's window. I shivered, I don't know why.

As soon as I got back to the Shack I headed to bed. I made sure the door was locked before heading upstairs. I locked the window and drifted off to sleep, trying to block the image of that person from my mind. My sleep was peaceful.

In the morning, I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and yawned. I was tired, I could tell this was going to be a long day. As I put on my clothes for the day, I could've sworn I saw the man from last night, but when I looked for him, I saw nothing. I brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs. Wendy had just walked in, she put her coat on the coat hanger, and put on a nametag. "Hey, bud," she yawned. "Morning, Wendy," I said. I walked into the Shack's gift shop and started to sweep the floor, Soos walked in, and he and I talked for a while.

"Hey, Soos, yesterday, I got bit by an animal, I'm kind of worried," I said.

"Describe the creature, maybe it was a possum," Soos said.

"No, it was tall, taller than you, it was blondish. It had really long arms, white eyes, and it had the legs and head of a wolf,"

"…So …not a possum. Got it," Soos said.

"What do you think it was?" I asked.

"I don't want to freak you out, but in my game, that sounds kind of like a werewolf," Soos said. I laughed. "Really, dude, plus, when did you see it?" I thought back, the night Dipper went missing! It was a full moon! "I think I know what happened to Dipper!" I exclaimed. "The night Dipper was killed, it was a full moon!" "Of course, dude! Wait, when were you bitten?" Soos asked. "Last night," I said. "Last night wasn't a full moon," Soos said. Now I was confused. What if I was bitten by some rabid animal? Then again, the doctors didn't say anything about rabies…

The Shack opened, business wasn't slow, but it could've been better. Candy and Grenda eventually stopped by. Candy, Grenda and I got into a conversation, the usual kind, we were joking around, and Candy play-punched my arm, I gripped it in pain, and fell back into a shelf, knocking a few of the objects off of it, unfortunately, some of those were snow globes. Anyways, they were concerned. "Mabel, are you okay?" Grenda asked. "I'm sorry!" Candy said. I rubbed my arm slowly. "Yeah, don't worry," I said. I went for the broom, but Soos got to it first, and he cleaned up the mess. "So, what?" Grenda said. "What?" I asked. "What happened to your arm?" she asked. I rolled up my sleeve, showing them the bite. "What is that?" Candy asked. "A bite, I'm not sure what bit me, but Soos has me convinced it's a werewolf," I said. "No way! That's cool!" Candy exclaimed. "No! Not cool! It hurts, the worst injury I've ever had," I said. Candy apologized. I invited them upstairs, and began to consult the Dipper's book. I flipped through the pages, eventually finding what I was looking for.

_Werewolves_

_Beware these creatures of the night, if bitten by one, you can transform into one. At first, werewolves are violent and unrestrained, but some have trained themselves to control their wolf form. The first night you are infected, you will turn into a wolf, regardless if it is a full moon. If you are a werewolf, you may develop Lycathrocosis, a disease in which the mind either becomes that of a wolf, or you will become brain dead. Type 1 is the wolf mind, Type 2 is lethal. You may show signs of being a werewolf soon._

_Symptoms_

_Rapidly growing hair_

_Meat cravings_

_Sudden hatred of felines_

_Frequent headaches_

_Insomnia_

_Howling_

_Dizziness_

I was worried at these symptoms, I really didn't want any of them. The meat cravings part did make me a bit uncomfortable, it doesn't say how badly, only that it was a craving, and I had a cat at home. The visit was going okay, until around ten, when the early summer sun had begun to set. The moon rose in the sky, Grenda, Candy, Wendy, and I were watching the sunset, bored out of our skulls. I saw Soos towing what used to be the Mystery Cart with him on his truck on the trail. All went smoothly, then it went wrong. Horribly wrong.

The moon had begun to rise, and Wendy was climbing down the ladder into the Shack, we followed her, and sat on the porch, Stan was most likely asleep. He was a heavy sleeper. I looked up at the moon, and froze. "Mabel, c'mon inside!" Candy yelled. I felt pain, a deep pain, as if my bones, all my bones were broken. I fell to my hands and knees. I clutched the dirt, praying for the pain to end. "Mabel, are you okay?" Grenda asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I swatted it away, well, my _hand _swatted it away. It felt like a reflex, I didn't try to, but it happened. My vision blurred, my bones reformed, my skin reformed for the new bone structure, my hair became fur covering my body, I grew at least three feet taller than I should be. I felt my mind becoming that of a beast

_Kill…_

_Feed…_

I swung a claw at Candy, just barely missing, she fell onto her back and began to crawl back, I towered over her, growling, I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to kill, but my free will was stolen from me. I tried to bring a razor sharp claw down on her, and she rolled to the side. Grenda grabbed Candy and they backed away. I howled like a wolf would, and grabbed them, baring my fangs. "Mabel! I don't want to do this!" I heard Wendy, and turned to see her swinging a shovel at me. It hit my face, and I took a step back, growling, she hit again, this time on the top of my head. She continued this until I was on the ground. I looked up. "I'm sorry," she said, she brought the shovel down again.

All I knew was darkness.

**A.N**

**Wow, I really need to stop ending story chapters with people blacking out. Anyways, this is not the end. And the chapter title is a parody of "American Werewolf in London". Sorry this took a while longer than I thought.**


	4. The Hooded Man

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up in the attic on my bed. I looked down at myself, my clothes looked torn, and so I put on new clothes. I was sad that one of my sweaters were ruined, it was a good one. It was purple with a heart with sunglasses on it, I got my sewing needles and grabbed some fabric and headed downstairs to remake it. As I arrived downstairs, I saw Candy and Grenda sitting there on the couch, and Wendy was at the counter talking to a customer. "Mabel! You're awake! Oh… are you okay?" Grenda asked. "Mabel, your face is messed up," Candy said. I felt my face with my hand, and immediately removed it. I ran to the bathroom and looked at my face, my right side of my face had a large bruise. It took up my entire cheek, and it _hurt._ I ran back to the girls to ask what happened.

"You don't remember?" they asked. I shook my head. "You turned into a creature, at least twice your size! You had long arms, brown fur, and no pupils, either," I was very confused, so I became some kind of wolf and tried to kill my friends? "It's true," I saw Wendy standing in the doorway. "Mabel, do you know how you got that bruise?" she asked. I shook my head, I was worried now. "I had to… well… I had to beat you with a shovel until you passed out," she said.

"Mabel! Your parents are on the phone!" I heard Soos call. My parents? They were calling about Dipper, I knew it. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"H-Hello, sweetie. This is mommy…" she sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah, mom?" I felt like crying too.

"We… just got word that your brother… is gone? Is this true?" she asked.

I felt tears stream down my face. "Yes…"

My mom sounded like she was crushed. I didn't blame her. She lost her only son. Dipper and I were like two halves of the same whole. "Sweetie… we've scheduled a funeral. It's in a week. We'll be there, and you're coming back to Piedmont with us,"

What? No, no, nononono… not now. I can't leave! "W-What?" I stammered.

"You heard me, young lady, pack your things," she hung up.

I dropped the phone. Wendy ran to me, I was deathly still. "Mabes? You alright?" she snapped her fingers in front of me. I didn't move. I felt more tears fall down my face, I whimpered. I didn't get to see my friends for the rest of the summer? Dipper's dead, and now this?

I fell to my knees and started to cry. "I have to leave in a week," I said. "You'll come back, right?" Grenda asked. "I don't think so, mom sounded really sad, I doubt she'll let me come back," I said. "Aw man… that really sucks," Wendy said. I went upstairs and opened the dresser drawer, and took out '3' and began to read on some kind of secret plan.

_Lycathrocosis was discovered by Daniel Northwest, who died from the disease, he was the father of Nathaniel Northwest. The Northwest and Pines families were once in a partnership that aimed to rule the world with their power. The partnership lasted almost fifty years, until Stanford Pines broke the deal, the Northwest family abandoned the plan, but some believe that Daniel's great-grandson is trying to revive the plan._

I couldn't believe what I read. Pacifica's grandfather was a werewolf aiming for world domination? No, that's ridiculous! Even if he was, I doubt such an old man could take over Oregon, let alone the world! I read for the next few hours before Stan came up to the attic.

"Hey, Neice," he said. "Hey, Grunkle Stan," I put the book up before he saw it. "You okay?" he asked. I thought about that for a few minutes until I said my response. "I don't know how to answer that." He sat next to me and patted me on the back. "It'll be okay, Mabel, trust me," he said. "I doubt it," I said. "I have to leave in a week, Dipper's funeral is that day," I said. Stan looked down at the floor for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mabel, I know you were close," he said.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan," I said. "No worries, kid, what do you say we throw you a farewell party a day before the funeral?" he asked. I thought about this. "I'd like that, thanks," I said. Stan smiled and left the room. I went downstairs to spend time with my friends.

Three days later I was lounging in the living room reading 3 until I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I called. I ran to the door and saw Candy and Grenda again. "Guys, you don't need to come over here every day," I said. "Mabel, we're your friends, we want to help you through this loss," Grenda said. As she was talking I looked over her shoulder and saw the man from the hospital in the woods. He had his head down, as if mourning and walked away. I noticed Candy was shaking my shoulder. "Hellooo? Earth to Mabel?" "H-Huh? What?" I said. I looked around to make sure that… person was gone. I pulled them into the door and slammed the door.

"Hey? Umm… are you okay, Mabel? Candy asked. I nodded my head. "Mabel, did you find anything in the book?" Grenda asked. I nodded and we headed upstairs to read the book.

"So Pacifica's family was bent on world domination, and your family helped?" Grenda asked. "I don't know, maybe whoever wrote this was crazy," Candy said. "I hope so," I said.

"Hey, Mabel? Who's that?" Candy pointed over my shoulder through the window, I turned and saw the figure again. "I don't know, that guy's following me! It's getting creepy," I said. "Tell Stan," Grenda said. I ran down to the gift shop and saw Stan talking to a customer. I pulled his sleeve and he looked down at me. "Grunkle Stan, I saw someone outside! He's been following me around, and I'm getting scared," Stan looked to the customer. "Hey, go talk to the cashier, she'll help you, I have to deal with this," he said.

Stan, Grenda, Candy, and I went outside, we looked around and saw nothing. "Are you sure you saw something, Mabel?" he asked. "Yeah, he was out here," I said. I saw Soos working on the Mystery Cart. We'd gotten it back and Soos managed to fix it.

"Mabel, I think he ran away," Candy said. "I think so, too," Grenda agreed. I sat on the stairs and looked around. Stan went back inside and Soos did, too. The girls and I were discussing who we thought that person was when all of the sudden, said person ran out of the woods, running at me. He grabbed the book and we fought over it until Grenda punched him, and he fell down. He got to his feet and I threw the book over to Candy. "Go! Take the cart!" I yelled. She jumped in the cart and started to drive. "Hey! Get back here!" the person yelled. Now I was certain that he was male, he had a deep voice. He quickly climbed a tree to get to higher ground and jumped from tree to tree, and I followed him. After he caught up with the cart, I tackled him, we fell onto the cart's roof.

I got up and punched the man, he almost fell of the cart, but he got his balance and I tried to punch him again, but he grabbed my hand. I tried to punch with the other hand, but he caught that hand, too. "Who are you? Why are you following me? Tell me!" I demanded. "Trust me when I say it's a good reason!" he replied. "How can I trust you?" I asked. "I guess you can't. I really hate to do this to you," he said. "Hate to do what?" I asked. Before I got a response, he kicked my shin, I fell to my knees and he head-butted me, I fell off the cart and tumbled in the grass into a tree.

**?'s POV**

I hated to have to do that to Mabel, but it was necessary. I jumped onto the hood of the cart and jumped into the passenger seat. Candy screamed and pulled a sharp right turn. I lost my balance, but grabbed the roof support and tried to grab 3. Candy tried to keep it in her grasp, but I grabbed it. Candy tried to keep driving but we looked ahead and screamed. We were about to hit a tree. I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled a quick left turn to evade the tree. Due to it being a forest, trees were everywhere, we almost hit another tree, but I unbuckled Candy's seat belt and pushed her out of the seat and jumped out of the cart. The cart slammed into a tree, bursting into flames. I unzipped my hoodie and put 3 into the inside pocket, zipped it up, and ran. I couldn't risk Mabel seeing me, if she saw me, if she found out who I was… too much was at risk. I would never let my identity be found out, the only thing that kept me alive was the fact Mabel didn't know who I was. If anyone found out who I was, Mabel was the person who needed to not know the most.

After all, I didn't want my sister to be hurt, she's hurting enough.

**A.N**

**Alright, people have kept asking me "Is Dipper dead?", well now, I can safely say no. I wasn't going to reveal this until much later in the story, but I've honestly been slacking off of this story, and this seems to be the thing people care the most about. Read and Review, people!**


	5. Searching

**Mabel's POV**

I sat up in the tall grass. I tried to stand, but found it difficult with the pain in my left shin. I looked down to see a dark bruise. "Oh, right, the kick," I thought aloud. When I finally got to standing, I heard a loud crash in the distance. My hearing, as a result of the werewolf sickness, was very good, so I could tell which direction it came from. I ran and arrived to see Candy laying on the ground, the cart had slammed into a tree, ruined… again.

I ran over to Candy and shook her. "Candy, get up!" she opened her eyes. She sat up and groaned. "Where… what…" her eyes widened. "Oh no! He took the journal!" she said. "What?" I had to do a double take. "You let him take it? That was important!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, Mabel… he pushed me out of the cart," she said. I looked around. "I'm sorry… well, he's obviously not here, let's go find Grenda," I said.

Grenda was still at the Mystery Shack and seemed surprised to see us, and smiled, but the smile faded after a moment. "Where's the book?" she asked. "He stole it! Ran off into the woods with it," I said. "I'm sorry Mabel," she said. "It's alright," I said.

Hey, what's up with your leg?" Grenda asked. I recalled the figure kicking my leg, I also had a slight headache from being hit in the head. "Nothing," I said, quickly excusing the thought. We headed inside the Shack and discussed what we should do.

"Well, Mabel, what do we do now? The book is gone, and you have to leave in four days," said Grenda.

"Well, I'm not sure. I would have to look into Lycanthrocosis, I want to know if I could be getting it," I said. "We have to get that book back."

"Well, how are you going to do that?"

I looked to the right and noticed Wendy looking up from the counter.

I contemplated this. I knew nothing about him. He was like a shadow. He would just…_ be there. _It didn't matter what he was doing, or why he was there, he just _was. _It definitely scared me, he blends in, I don't know how, but he did, I'm not sure if anyone else saw him, but it was worth it to check and see, right?

"Let's ask around town, maybe somebody else has seen him," I suggested.

"I'll get my car when my shift ends," Wendy said.

**Dipper's POV**

I had read for at least twenty minutes on Lycanthrocosis. I was terrified, what if I caught it? I could become a monster, or I could die.

I looked down at my hands. I was to become a monster, that's why I couldn't go back. Mabel was already in danger; the last thing I want is to end up killing her. I couldn't bear the thought.

I had to find out if I had this disease, if I did, my faked death would become a reality. I couldn't risk that, with the forces at work, too much was at stake. I had to find a way to help Mabel, but keep my identity a secret.

**Mabel's POV**

We had been asking people about the figure, but so far, our search had been unsuccessful.

_Go figure…_

It started to get dark and I still had no leads about who this man was, so we all split up. Wendy would look around the diner area, Candy and Grenda would ask downtown, and I would go ask Grunkle Stan.

As I entered the Shack, Stan was adjusting a clown portrait he 'borrowed' from the Gleefuls. "Grunkle Stan?" I said. "What is it, kid?" he asked. I thought about how to word this.

"Have you seen anything unusual lately?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"Like any weird people dressed in black," I said. Stan looked like he was in deep thought, and he turned to me with a shrug. "Nah, the only person I know who dresses in black is that guy Wendy used to be around all the time, what does this person look like?" "Well, he has a black zip-up hoodie on over his face, black pants, and a deep voice," I said. Stan turned back to his picture. "Well, if I see him I'll let you know." I smiled. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" I said. "No problem,"

I headed to the diner to see Wendy. The diner was closing in thirty minutes, and Wendy was asking anybody in the diner about the figure I kept seeing. "Have you seen any kind of strange people? Maybe dressed in black? About ye tall?" Wendy asked a customer.

"Um, no, I don't recall. Sorry," he replied. Wendy walked over to a table and sat, cupping her chin in her hands and sighing. I walked up to her and took a seat. "Any luck?" I asked. She shook her head frustrated. "Don't worry, we'll find out who he is," I said. "Mabel, I don't know, this entire experience is really stressing me out," she said. "I know what you mean. Dipper dies, I become a werewolf, this guy shows up, jeez, it's a lot to put up with," I thought about how Dipper and I used to encounter those paranormal monsters. I chuckled. "Dipper would've loved to help out with this, he loved mystery," I held back tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Wendy, who was smiling at me. "Don't worry, buddy, we're all here for you,"

I smiled. "Let's get Candy and Grenda back,"

**-A Few Days Later-**

After the search, people had been checking back with us. They confirmed they had indeed found that mystery figure. It was the day before I was to leave. It was noon, and we were setting up with the party. Tons of people were invited. Nearly all of the town. Chips were set up on tables, Soos was going to be the DJ again, and there was food and drinks set up on the same tables as the chips. And after a few hours, people arrived.

The party was going well, everyone seemed to be having fun. It was most likely a full moon near this time of week, so I was avoiding windows. As far as I know, as long as I avoid the moon's light, I'm fine.

Soos started to play pop music and teens and kids were dancing on the dance floor. I was sitting beside the table of food and drinks, sipping punch. I had a strange craving for any kind of meat lately, likely an effect of this werewolf infection, and I was eating steak. It was going fine, when suddenly, someone approached me. Somebody I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"_Pacifica…" _I hissed.

She wasn't smiling or looking like she was going to mock me, but she walked up to me and cleared her throat. "Pacifica," I said, a bit hostile. "Mabel," she said. "Listen Mabel, I… I know that we aren't the best of friends, and you probably hate me, you have every reason to," she began. "Go on," I said.

"Well, I… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I need you to help me,"

I was taken aback by this at first, and looked at her questioningly. "Huh… wait what?" I said.

She gulped before continuing. "I'm… I'm dying,"

"Oh my god. What from?"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Lycanthrocosis,"

**A.N**

**I know, I know, not very good. I kinda slacked off with this one, I'm sorry you had to wait so long! You guys are awesome, thanks for waiting. Anyways, keep reading, this is a key moment in the plot, things will get better in the next chapter. I may upload a good ending, then a bad alternate ending. Should I? Tell me in the reviews. Anyway, I have a plan for this fanfic, and I want you to experience it. Here's a code that doesn't help much, but it's a hint at what is happening. It's in Atbash.**

**KZXRURXZ SZH KOZMH**


	6. Confrontation

**Mabel's POV**

"W-What?!" I cried.

"Yeah, unfortunately, the disease is fatal, unless…"

I was taken aback. Lycanthrocosis is curable? "Unless…?" "Mabel, there is a certain mixture of ingredients that makes the disease curable, or manageable."

"So, what are these ingredients?" I asked, eager to know. Pacifica sighed. "That's what I don't know," she said. "I hope you can forgive me and help me out," I smiled. "No problem! I'll find out how to help if it's the last thing I do!"

**Dipper's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Lycanthrocosis, a curable disease? I had no idea! I listened in. "Thank you, Mabel; I am in your debt!" Pacifica said. "Oh, it's nothing," she insisted. "Nothing? Ha! Mabel, you're too generous! Meet me after the funeral in the caves your brother died in, again, sorry for your loss," she said. Mabel nodded, going on in the party. Now to get down to business. I had to think. Who would have something to help me? That's when it hit me.

The outside of the Gleeful's house was quiet. Bud and his wife were rarely seen after Gideon's death at the hands of a psychopath. Bud was watching TV with his wife, I decided to lure them away from the stairs. Sneaking around the back of the house, I climbed into a window and right in the hallway leading into the den where the two were, I smashed a vase and ran into a dark room. I saw them run down the hall thru a crack in the door. I bolted to the staircase behind them, silently creeping up the stairs, I saw them come back. They hadn't noticed me… yet. I ran upstairs, and opened a door on the left side of the hall.

Gideon's room.

I knew he was close to finding out about 3, the only way to have known was to have proof of the book set. Maybe he was hiding a book. It was farfetched, but worth a look. I silently looked around the room, the smash diorama of the Shack was still there, papers were scattered around the desk, the mirror was broken from Gideon's death, the window was smashed, but a bookshelf hid it.

The book was not on the shelf, so I checked in other areas. I looked under the bed, in the closet, anywhere a valuable possession would be hidden. Finally, I found it in a drawer on the desk with the broken mirror. A hand with five fingers and one thumb was on the book, identical to the other journal. A black 2 was visible on the hand. I smiled, and went to the bookshelf. I could see the window behind the shelf, and began to push it, however, it caught on the rug, and tipped. The shelf crashed on the floor loudly, I began to panic. I didn't have much time, I could hear the Gleefuls downstairs running to the staircase. However, I had to raise the window as, it was not broken enough to fit through from the inside. As the window opened, I saw Bud burst into the room with his wife.

In a blind panic, I leaped out the window, which was a _terrible _idea. I heard a crack as I landed on my leg. The fall was not too long, but werewolves weren't immune to injury, I assumed. I quickly limped away, hearing Bud's angry yelling behind me.

"Don't you ever come to my house again! Run, get before I call the cops!"

I took the advice and fled.

**Mabel's POV**

The party was in full swing, everybody seemed to be having a good time. Well, almost everyone. Pacifica had gone up to sing karaoke, but I was still finishing my steak. I was still a bit stressed. I had to get up early to find the cure, plus, Dipper's funeral was tomorrow,I had a stressful day ahead of me.

I walked past the partygoers, careful not to bump into anybody, and made my way to the kitchen. I put the plate in the sink and headed upstairs, passing Wendy. Her friends were there as well. "Hey, Mabes, where you goin'? Everyone's having fun!" Wendy said. I forced a yawn. "I'm just… tired… is all…" I said. "Oh, well, alright," she smiled.

I walked upstairs and dressed into my nightgown. I slipped under the covers of my bed and closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

My eyes slowly opened. I looked to the window, but noticed that it wasn't morning. I heard nothing from downstairs. Nothing but dead silence. The attic gave me an ominous feeling. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I swear the walls were getting closer. My eyes adjusted to the silent darkness that haunted the room. I slowly got up to turn on the light. I was going to see what time it was, the clock was aimed at Dipper's bed, so, I reached for the light. As soon as light filled the room, I felt my heart stop.

"Hello," said a voice. It was him. The man who followed me. I was getting mad. I glared at him."You have a lot of nerve to be here, you know that?" I asked, trying to be intimidating. He shifted and sighed. "I wish we could meet under… different circumstances, but, I think it's high time I shared a secret with you," he said. "What?" I asked, not ceasing my glaring. "Pacifica. You can't trust her, she's only out to use you." "And who do I trust? _You? _You stalked me, head-butted me off of a moving golf cart, stole my brother's most prized possession, and you have the guts to sit on his bed and tell me a friend is untrustable, you disgust me,"

**Dipper's POV**

Ow, that really hurt. I shifted my eyes. I had to respond to this, but what could I say. What _was _there to say? She'd never trust me! Ah, I was right, this was a stupid idea.

**Mabel's POV**

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room!" I threw a pillow in his face. Wow, Mabel a _pillow. _Absolutely magnificent. I mentally kicked myself. "Fine," he said. "I tried to warn you, but, if you won't heed my warning, don't go crying to anyone when it blows up in your face!" he sounded furious. He jumped out the window and ran away. I looked at the clock, and decided I should look for the cure. I put on clothes that completely concealed me, and even a pink hoodie similar to the hooded man, including a zip-up hood. I left the Shack from the gift shop door.

"Stupid hooded man, following me, hurting me, trying to tell me who to trust, I'll…" I went on to angrily talk under my breath. I suddenly tripped over something, and rubbed my head from where it was hit. Looking around to find what had tripped me, I picked up a book. I dusted it off and gasped. On a hand with five fingers and a thumb was a number 2. I looked around quickly; making sure the figure was gone. "Finders keepers…" I grinned. I quickly crouched and opened the book, allowing moonlight to illuminate the pages. I flipped through several things, either rituals or magic items until I found the desired page. "'Lycan's Bane'" I read.

_An ancient and powerful potion, it makes Lycanthrocosis curable, however, the potion does not cure it. It is unknown how to cure the disease fully, but the curability wears off. To manage the disease, many use underground importing systems to retrieve the ingredients oversea. One site that manages underground storage is on a mountain quite close to Gravity Falls. It is concealed, from what I hear; the storage room is under a tree. Probably a trap door or tunnel. Usually, alchamists manage these "Salvation Vaults" as many call them. Back to the potion. From what I've gathered, the mixture includes Wolf's Bane, several spices, spring water, and Lycan's blood. Several other ingredients are added, but I have not been able to confirm what they are. Perhaps I may ask my old colleague Nathaniel…_

I smiled. This information is useful. I turned the page, and a paper fell to the ground. Curious, I picked it up. The paper was a map of Gravity Falls, with red marker leading to a mountain. I grinned.

The page explained the marker.

_I've marked the path to the vault, it is not usually guarded by a Lycan, and so it is not necessary to go when the moon isn't full. Don't worry. I'll do more research, if I find anything, I'll note it._

Well, time to get to work, Mabel.

**A.N**

**Hey! Way quicker than last update right? Anyways, Nathaniel is relevant, so, remember him. Nathaniel is a made up character, there are Nathaniels in the show, but this one is made up by me, yes, he is named after a person in the show. We all know who. So, keep reading, the next chapter is where it should get close to the climax, only a few chapters more! Keep readin', I'll keep writin'!**


	7. The Vault

**Mabel's POV**

I had gone back into the Shack to fetch a flashlight and spent the last ten minutes walking through the streets of Gravity Falls. I had gotten to Main Street, and I was seeing barely any cars, I didn't know cars were still driving by this hour. The map had led me into the woods, which then led me to the cliffs above Lake Gravity Falls. I took a look to the waters below, but backed away as my vision blurred.

Heights, Mabes is not a fan of heights.

The map had led me to one final location, a small mountain. There was a pathway that led up. I shivered in the cold morning air, but started to follow the mountain path.

I had a while to think while walking. How was Pacifica infected? The werewolf must be active. I really hoped to cure myself, but, I suppose Pacifica and I could split the cure. I hope.

The dirt road ended at a cliff. Fog had started to settle on the mountain, and I couldn't see the end of a rope bridge that led across it. The bridge looked old and untrustable, but, I guess many things are now. I'd be a selfish moron if I didn't get the cure. I turned my face into a determined look and took a step on the first step. The rope bridge creaked. I cringed.

Taking another step, I ignored the creaking.

Temptation is stupid, if you're wondering why I said that, take this as an example.

As I glanced down, I think my heart stopped. It was so high up, and there was no water to cushion the fall if I fell, nothing but rocks, a lot of rocks. My vision blurred, and I attempted to continue, and lo and behold, a gap. There was a gap in the wooden planks at least three yards. I backed up, and crouched. My vision wasn't reliable now, but I had to cross the distance, and started to run. Just before I could fall, I dove across the bridge. As I grabbed the nearest plank, the worst possible thing that could happen, did. The ropes snapped, and the bridge swung, I held on for dear life as I dropped the map. The bridge gained speed and hit a cliff side, delivering blinding pain into my fingers, wrapped around the plank. Tears of pain formed in my eyes as I climbed the bridge.

It was a twenty foot climb, but I managed to get to the top. I glanced down into the abyss, and saw nothing of interest, and I turned and followed the dirt trail.

**Dipper's POV**

I finally arrived at my home, well, temporary shelter is more like it. It was a cavern with two feet of water in the floor, allowing fish to swim in it. There was a surrounding higher ground made of rock that could be accessed via rock ramps. I removed my hoodie and checked the internal pocket for book 2. As I searched, I realized it wasn't in the hoodie, and I became angry with myself for losing it. "Idiot!" I yelled, throwing the hoodie across the cave. I sat against the cave wall and let my anger die down.

"_Okay, Dipper…"_ I thought. _"If you don't have 2, you must have dropped it, maybe at the Mystery Shack. So, who would have it?"_

Realization came quickly.

_Mabel._

**Mabel's POV**

I finally reached the top of the mountain, the total climb lasted about an hour. Rain had began to pour from the sky rapidly. Atop the mountain, a ten fence covered the flat top, slightly tilted with age. Leaning on the tilted fence, I realized how old it was. The wood tore with a wet snap. I quickly found my balance and looked around. There was one tree with a tombstone resting there. I read it carefully.

_Nathaniel Northwest II_

_Beloved husband, father, grandfather. May his bones rest in peace._

_1949 – 2010_

The grave had a short writing of him, but I ignored this. Upon resting on the tree, I felt it didn't appear to be made of tree trunk. I put my glove covered hand on it, feeling small, nearly undetectable ridges in the metal it seemed to consist of. I searched it for anything that could lead me to the Vault.

Just as I was about to give up, I felt a handle on it, and pulled as hard as I could. The door opened easily, as if recently used, again, I ignored it. The tree was illuminated by a lantern attached to a hook above the compartment door. A ladder was all that could be seen, so I closed the door and climbed down.

I got to the bottom quickly, however with no light source, I didn't heavily rely on my sight, and began to feel around for a door. Upon feeling a metal bar horizontally on the wall, I pushed on it, and the wall opened to reveal a large room, completely pitch black.

As I stumbled about in the dark, the ceiling began to buzz, and suddenly, the room became so bright I had to cover my eyes. As the light dimmed, I saw a silhouette of a man. My vision had adjusted to the now dimmed light, and I could tell he was wearing black jeans, dark brown boots, a small robe resembling a winter jacket, and a mask concealing his face. The jaw was covered like a confined cannibal, and the forehead displayed a carving of a full moon

"Who are you?" he said. He had a British accent.

"M-Mabel…"

"Mabel who?"

"Mabel Pines, sir,"

He squinted for a second. "Well, state your business here, or else I'll blow your brains out,"

"I have a friend who needs my help. She has Lycanthrocosis, and I-"

"Get out," he said.

"What?"

"Get the bloody hell out of my Vault!"

"But sir, you have to help! She'll die!" He glared at me. "What makes you think I care?" I returned his icy cold glare. "Fine! Pacifica's blood is on your hands!" I turned and began to walk before I heard him speak again. "Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks. "How did you know?" I asked. He laughed. "Oh, her father and I were best friends in grade school! Tell you what, Lycan's Bane costs at least one hundred dollars per bottle, but for you, I'll give you one on the house!" He motioned for me to follow him. He opened a compartment door that led to a large concrete storage room like in the back of a shoe store, but the shelves looked like wine cellar shelves.

"Hey, here's our most fresh bottle," he was at the back of the room and came back to me holding a glass bottle with a liquid inside that was as blue as the sky itself. I grinned widely. "Thanks! Um… what do I call you?" I asked. "Well, I don't give out my real name, so I go by this one instead. I'm Simon Belle," he said. "Thanks, Simon!" I said. "No, thank you! I haven't heard of Pacifica in forever! Well, run along, I've got business to attend to."

I ran back to the ladder and began to climb, thinking how grateful Pacifica would be to see this.

**Wendy's POV**

"Wendy, get up right now!" I heard somebody say. I waved my arm with my eyes closed, half awake. The voice sighed. "Soos, the bottled water?" "Right away sir, sorry Wendy," suddenly, my face felt completely ice cold. I shook my head and opened my eyes, quickly jumping to my feet. Bottled water covered me. I glared at Soos. "Sorry, dude," he said. Stan looked at me.

"Where is my neice?"

**A.N**

**Yeah, this was a bit rushed, taking a day to write, but to be honest I really want to get to the next chapter, the next chapter will probably be my favorite to write, plot twist next chapter, plus a cliffhanger, so stay tuned!**


	8. Betrayal

**Wendy's POV**

Everybody was gathered in the Mystery Shack gift shop. Well, Soos and I. Stan had gone out to get a new tuxedo for the funeral. Dipper's funeral. Mabel wasn't here, but then again, we'd gotten up not too long ago. Soos and I had fallen asleep at the party. Soos had slept in Stan's chair in the living room; I fell asleep on a couch Stan got out for the party. Soos managed the cleaning up after the party. While he was cleaning, I had looked throughout the house for Mabel. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open. Mabel walked in, looking slightly drowsy. "Well, there you are! Where've you been?" I asked. Mabel walked in smiling and calmly replied. "I was running an errand. She removed her coat and placed it on the floor after quickly putting an object in her pocket. I didn't see what it was, but let her walk upstairs.

**Mabel's POV**

When I got to the attic, I put the blue bottle in the dresser drawer. I sat on my bed until I heard the phone ring downstairs. I ran back downstairs, passing Soos and Wendy and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mabel, this is daddy, your mother and I are coming over for the funeral, and we should be there soon. We've decided to stay for a few days, you know, visit my Uncle Stan."

"Okay, I love you, dad,"

I think I could hear my parents sobbing. "Love you sweetie, we'll be over soon,"

I hung up, and I felt a bit sad. My parents were in so much pain, and I don't blame them. This is a difficult time for all of us. I looked out the window, seeing the foggy sky and rain pour. "Hey, buddy? You alright?" Wendy snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance. "You've been staring off into space for a minute there," she said concerned. "I'm fine, don't worry," I said. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. "You sure? You can talk to me," "I'm fine! I swear," I continued to gaze out the window.

"Well, Stan will be back soon, the funeral is in about four hours,"

She walked out of the room, slumping back in Stan's chair. I thought about my plan to give the cure to Pacifica. Suddenly, I felt incredibly worried. Somewhere, out there, my friend was dying.

When Stan got home, we got in his car. Soos rode shotgun, Wendy sat in the back beside me. The rain slipped down the car window. We passed several trees, I could occasionally see an animal, once, I thought I saw the hooded man again. I shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Well, as much as you can going to see your dead brother.

When we got to the funeral, I saw that most of the town was here. The funeral wasn't holding any viewing of the body, as Dipper's was never found. The funeral was just outside the cemetery, the rain was pouring down steadily. The gloomy sky set the mood. Rows of seats were in front of me, along with a table acting as a place for a priest to speak. I noticed the people here were looking quite sad. Well, it was a funeral, but it was nice to know that people cared. I sat next to Wendy and hoped this passed soon, I hated depression.

The funeral seemed to pass in a blur. A priest led us in prayer, people said words of Dipper, but I couldn't. I was too depressed to try. Dipper wouldn't want me to mess up a speech about him, and after I stayed up all night, I was both tired and sad. After the funeral, I was walking to the car when I was pulled away from the leaving crowd.

I looked to what pulled me away. "Do you have it?" they asked.

"Yeah, I got it, Pacifica. I have it in a drawer in my bedroom so it wouldn't break here,"

She grinned. "Good. I need you to meet me with that at the cave Dipper vanished in. Come alone, do you understand? Promise,"

"What?"

"You need to promise me you'll come alone, I swear I will."

"Sure, I guess."

"Good, we'll meet at eight, just before the moon rises. The summer moon rises late," she said.

This disturbed me, but I agreed to this. So I got in the car and rested.

**Wendy's POV**

It was seven. Mabel was quiet upstairs, probably depressed from the funeral, I wouldn't blame her, and I was, too. After Robbie and I split up, Mabel and he began to hang around my friends. Robbie and I didn't interact much; I was kind of pissed at him, so it makes sense. Dipper started to get shy around me; eventually I put two and two together, and I realized his crush. I partially returned this, he was smart, mature, and reliable, but, the age gap between us was quite noticeable, and awkward. If he was a few years older…

Suddenly at seven thirty, Mabel came down in her pink gloves and coat, hood zipped up. "Where you goin'?" I asked. "Out," she simply answered. She ran out the door. "I'll tell yopur parents!" I said. I assumed she was taking a walk. To think, I guess. I was wrong.

**Mabel's POV**

Walking in the woods usually relaxes me, but I wasn't calm. In fact, the hooded man's warning kind of unnerved me. Pacifica acted a bit strange earlier, no matter how big a jerk the hooded man is, I felt like part of me trusted him. It was odd.

When I got to the cave, I just barely saw something move from the corner of my eye.

Something big.

"Ah, good! You made it," Pacifica smiled, walking out of the cave. "You got the bottle?" she asked. I nodded, taking the bottle out of my coat pocket. "Mabel, before I get this bottle, we need to talk."

Something moved behind Pacifica. It was big, had long arms, had fur, pale eyes, and looked familiar.

"_Oh, crap,"_ I thought. _"Werewolf? Now?"_

"Mabel, there's something I've been hiding from you. I didn't think you'd help me, so, I needed to… motivate you."

"I… don't understand," I said.

"If you didn't help me, you had no reason to, but since you're bitten, you need this cure as much as I do, for precaution. Mabel, the one who attacked and infected you, was me,"

'_WHAT?'_

"You did this to me? I knew you were cruel, but this? That's low!" she glared. "Mabel, you're helping more than me, it was a necessary evil, this goes out farther than you realize. I'm not talking just being cured, or living in the shadows. For hundreds of years, those blessed with the Lycan's glorious power has been shunned, or even killed. My grandfather introduced me to this, I know it sounds insane, sociopathic, but trust me, too many have suffered."

I didn't like where this was going.

"He enlightened me. The Lycans are powerful creatures, we are superior, and why should we be shunned? Why not the weak?" she smiled in an ominous way. "That's when my grandfather told me the solution. Complete global domination. Lycans are superior to humans; we are to bring this world to a glorious new beginning! Mabel, join me, join _us,"_

Suddenly, werewolves walked into view, forming a circle around us. They kneeled. Quickly, I put the cure in my jacket. "You aren't getting this as long as I'm alive!" I cried. Pacifica looked mad. "You moron! I can give you power! When people find out your secret, they'll kill you!" she said.

"I don't care, sometimes, sacrifice is necessary for the greater good,"

Pacifica pulled a revolver similar to Simon's from her jacket. "You have a ten second head start," she said. I stood there, dumbfounded. "Are you deaf? Run! GO!" she cried. The werewolves growled at me, looking at me, furious. I ran into the woods, not choosing a specific direction, I heard Pacifica yelling far off.

"Run, Forrest! Run!"

I must've run for a short time, it took about two minutes until I had to stop. I had reached the cliffs above Lake Gravity Falls. I turned to run, but werewolves stepped out of the woods, surrounding me. I saw Pacifica step out into view. She held her revolver, loading it. The bullets resembled silver bullets with three small barbs on the front. Pacifica held the bullets by a black part on the back of the bullet.

"How disappointing," she said. I backed up until the cliffs were under my ankles. Fear pulsed through every vein in me. Every fiber of my being knew terror. She aimed the gun. "Mabel, you could've ruled the world, but you sacrificed yourself to save idiots who don't realize how great they have it. Open your eyes!" she put her finger on the trigger, smiling.

"Good riddance,"

The barbed bullet did not go inside me, but the spikes stabbed my chest. The silver burned, the worst pain I'd ever felt. Suddenly, tiredness overcame me. As I plummeted off the cliff, I closed my eyes, letting the dark, cold water consume me.

**A.N**

**Yeah, OOC for Pacifica, kinda, but in this story, she's insane! Lycanthrocosis attacks sanity. The next chapter will be up soon, then an epilogue, I wanted to leave this chapter ended in a cliffhanger.**


	9. In Your Charge

**Mabel's POV**

My eyes were barely open; they couldn't open more than a squint. I saw that something was dragging me out of the water. The bullet burned my skin, I felt like dying. Unable to keep my eyes open, I fell unconscious again.

The next time I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but cave walls around me. Water dripped from the ceiling, and the dark cave was illuminated mildly. I turned my head, and groaned in pain. "Oh, don't move, keep still, you're making this worse on yourself," I heard someone say. Oh god, where was I, who was that? I saw him, the hooded man standing above me. He was pulling the bullet out! "Almost, come on…" Suddenly, the bullet came out in his hand, blood soaked. I screamed in pain. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand, stopping my pained scream. Blood rapidly leaked from my chest onto my stomach. "Quiet! Do you want them to hear you and kill us both?" he said. "Who?" I asked, mostly mumbled.

"Pacifica's lackeys. She wasn't sure you were dead, so she sent them to find you. I got you out of there just in time," I looked down to show him the blood that was leaking from my torso. "Right. Bandages," he walked over to the side of the cave, taking bandages, and he began to wrap my torso with them. "Why? Why are you helping me?" After this question, he looked at me. "I know you. You didn't deserve to die, even if you hate me, you have every right to,"

"I don't. I don't know why you took my brother's book, but, it must be important."

"It was," he answered.

"Your brother… where is he?" he asked. I choked on a sob, and suddenly, began to cry. "He… he's gone," I said. "Oh," he said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry,"

A small smile appeared on my face. "Don't be,"

"I had a sister once. She's not dead, but, we aren't… on speaking terms so to say," I never thought about that. "I'm a werewolf, like you. That's why I dress like this. It keeps moonlight off me," he said. I nodded. We sat in silence for a moment, until I broke it. "Ugh, I can't believe Pacifica did this to me! I went to an underground bunker, nearly got shot by a psycho, tried to save her life, and this is what she does?" I was furious. I noticed he had put aside my hoodie, and pulled it over me for warmth. "Shows who's to trust, doesn't it?" he sounded like he was hinting at something. It hit me like a brick. "I should've listened to you," I said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to trust me, but we need to stop Pacifica, I heard you talking, and her idea is insane."

"You're right." I said. I tried to stand, but fell back down when my torso felt like it was burning. I gasped in pain, falling back into sitting. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked. "Fine, the… bullet wound hurts… that's all," I said between breaths. "You'll need to rest for a few days. It was like that when I broke my leg," the man said. "Sure, oh, thanks for helping me."

"No problem,"

"Wait, you never told me where I am," I called.

"The caves behind the Lake Gravity Falls waterfall. I've been here for a while,"

Okay, so I knew where I was. Now that I knew, I felt safer. However, the werewolves don't overlook many hiding spots, so it's potential danger.

I shrugged it off and followed him down a stone ramp to the mildly flooded floor, and saw him set a fire on a pile of sticks outside the flood.

About ten minutes after he lit the fire, the hooded man leaned over the water, looking at the swimming fish. As one swam closer to him, he swiftly impaled the fish on a stick beside him. He cleaned the fish on an old torn up shirt he had next to him. Orange. He held the fish over the fire. Noticing my look of disgust, he started to talk to me. "What? It's all I can eat around here. Not much food in a cave, and I have no money." When the fish had cooked, he examined it, and held it out to me. I took it in my hands, feeling how the fish was burned. I gagged a bit. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said. I slowly took a bite of the fish.

After eating the fish, discovering that werewolf side effects aren't that bad, I sat at the edge of the cave, just behind the waterfall. Hours of sitting and thinking passed before I took a look outside. I saw nothing. Nobody had come to the lake today. Good.

People were bound to notice sooner or later that I was gone. I needed to stay under the radar to avoid Pacifica's attention. If she didn't see me coming, I had an advantage. "Hey! I have a plan," I called out. "What is it?" "Well, if we wait, I'll be assumed missing or even dead! After that, Pacifica won't see us coming to kill her!" I said. I realized what I'd said, and thought if this werewolf power was affecting my thinking. "Did I just say kill? Well, now that I think about it…" The hooded man glared at me, I could barely see his eyes behind the covering. "Mabel, she killed your brother, she tried to kill _you."_

"She killed him?" I asked. It was possible, I suppose. The anger that died was returning. "She took Dipper away from me?! I'll kill her!" I yelled. "Mabel, calm down! Anger won't help us!" I took deep breaths to calm down, walking to the fire, and sitting again, I suddenly felt incredibly sad. I let the tears fall. "It's not fair… Pacifica wants world domination, I just want my brother back! Why did Dipper have to die?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and saw the hooded man, who wiped the tears from my eyes. "He isn't gone, Mabel." He said.

**Dipper's POV**

I was sad knowing I'd caused Mabel so much pain. I decided to reveal my identity, I grasped the zipper to my jacket, and took a deep breath. As I removed the hood, Mabel's eyes widened. "Dipper…?" she asked. I hung my head and frowned. "Mabel, I know you're angry, you should be, I put you through so much pain and, I-" she tackled me into a hug. I stood there, shocked. "I thought you'd be furious!" I said. Mabel was crying, my hoodie was getting soaked in tears. Finally, she spoke. "Don't ever do that to me again…" she said. I hugged her, and she cried on my shoulder.


	10. Fair Fight

**Dipper's POV**

Over the days following our "reunion", we tried to keep a low profile. Mabel would be assumed dead, like me, and we'd catch Pacifica by surprise. Simple plan, right? One day, about a week after the reunion, we heard some news that compromised everything. Let's rewind a bit.

Mabel and I were eating our breakfast (fish again) when we decided to go to the downtown area to check on her search status. We put on our identical disguises. My black hoodie and dark jeans, grey shoes and black gloves, Mabel wore her pink hoodie, purple pants, pink shoes and purple gloves. We had to replace some of our clothing by stealing from a clothes store, which we never got caught doing. Downtown, people were still searching for Mabel. When we walked down the street, I saw someone familiar running around frantically. Wendy. She ran to us, and held up a picture of Mabel. "Have you seen this girl? We're looking everywhere to find her!" she said, she sounded like she had been crying lately. I slowly shook my head, she cursed under her breath before running off. We continued down the road, heading for the Mystery Shack.

When we got to the Shack, we heard talking inside through the gift shop door. I knocked on the door. Soos slowly opened the door. "Sorry, dude. Shack's closed today," he said sadly. "We came to talk to Stan," Mabel replied. I looked behind Soos and saw Stan, he was facing away, seeming to be wiping his eyes. Was he… crying?

"Alright, just to check, do you know who Mabel is? Brown hair, usually wears skirts and sweaters?" he asked. Mabel and I walked inside, but just after the door was closed, Mabel replied to him. "You found her," she said. She took off her hoodie, now wearing a pink tanktop. "Dude! I thought you were dead, but here you are! Hey, sir!" Soos called out. Stan turned, upon seeing Mabel, his eyes widened. Soos and Stan gave Mabel a hug, all smiling. Soos looked to me. "Who're you then?" he asked. "Nobody," I said. Stan motioned me over. "Do you know what happened to Mabel?" he asked. I nodded. "I was at Lake Gravity Falls when your neice fell into the water from really high up. She was unconscious, and I was so far from a hospital, I helped her. She's fine, she's been living with me for a few days now, what's going on out there?" I left out Pacifica, which Mabel smiled about. She was our problem.

"Well, thanks… I guess," he said. "So, boss, I think we should tell Wendy what's going on," Soos said. He took out his phone, but I took it. "I'll do it," I said, by reflex, I called her manually, before realizing what I did," Soos seemed a bit suspicious. "How did you know Wendy's number, dude?" he asked. Unable to come up with an answer, I was relieved when Mabel spoke up. "I gave out our numbers in case of a search," she lied, looking around a bit cautiously, which, thankfully, they didn't notice. "Well, let's call off the search," "No!" Mabel called out quickly. Soos and Stan looked at her. "Why?" Stan asked. Mabel looked sad. "What if we find Dipper?" she asked. Stan shook his head. "Mabel, we won't find him," he said. I crossed my arms. "There's still a chance," I said. Suddenly, Wendy picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" "Nobody in particular, listen, we're turning the search to Dipper. In the slim chance he's alive."

Before I could talk again, I heard a loud _thunk!_

I opened the door, peering outside, initially shrugging it off, I looked down to see a box. Opening it, I saw a video tape inside. "What is it?" Mabel asked. "A VHS tape," I put it in the VCR, and the footage began.

I talked to Wendy again. "We'll call you back," I hung up.

The TV showed Pacifica sitting in a chair, with a large box covered with a sheet beside her. "Hello, Mabel," she began. "I know you're alive, and I'm sick of this little game of hide-and-seek. Listen, I have something you want, you have something I want. What do I have, you ask?" she walked to the box, chuckling, she threw the sheet, Candy was in the cage, handcuffed to a bar. "Help!" she called. Mabel, Stan, Soos and I were stunned.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, she doesn't have much time," she raised the gun to Candy's head before the tape ran out.

I immediately called Wendy back. "Get your friends, meet us at Gravity Falls Lake," I said. "Huh? Why? Who is this?" she asked. "Here, I'll put Mabel on if you don't trust me," I handed the phone to Mabel. "Wendy, I need you to meet us there, we have business to take care of," she said. After a few seconds Mabel smiled. "Alright, thanks, meet you there!" she said. "See you later, Grunkle Stan, I need to do something," we left the Shack, and our next stop was the lake.

Wendy and her friends were parked in Thompson's van, Robbie was outside smoking. I scowled at him. When he took notice of us, he opened the driver door. "Wendy, look who's here!" Wendy stepped out, smiling at the sight of Mabel, giving her a hug. "You're alright! I'm so relieved!" she smiled. I cleared my throat. Wendy looked up at me, a bit coldly. "What do you want?" she asked. "I want this nightmare to be over, we need to get to the cave Dipper vanished at," I said, we didn't need drama now. "Get in," Robbie said, dropping the cigarette, stomping it out, again, I gave him a cold glare. We got in the van, and drove up to the cave.

"Right, stop here," I said. Thompson pulled the cave into a hault. "Okay, are you goind to tell us what's goin' on kid?" Robbie asked. "Pacifica shot Mabel," I said. Wendy and her friends looked stunned. "No… no way," Lee looked up from the seat, completely shocked. "It's true, she has Candy hostage, and we're getting her back." Mabel and I stepped out of the car, running to the cave. "Thanks for the ride!" Mabel called.

**Mabel's POV**

As we stepped in the cave, I saw there was a hole in the back of the cave, and we stepped through it. There was a temple, pillars supported the cave roof, with carvings of werewolves on them. They had dagger handles sticking out from them, and torches lit the cave. There was a platform at the far edge of the cave, Candy was in captivity on one side of the throne, on the other side, was a table with the revolver on it. In the throne, was Pacifica, with werewolves around her. "Ah, I see you received my ticket?" she smirked. "It doesn't have to be this way, give up Candy, and we'll leave you."

"The cure?" she inquired. I glared.

"You'll have it over my dead body," I said through gritted teeth. "Mabel, help!" Candy called from the cage, I looked to her. "You'll be alright," I said. "Very well, I'll kill you and take the bottle, but, I'm feeling… generous. I'll give you a shot, I'll take a knife, you take a knife. Lycans, disperse," she grinned. The werewolves left the cave, growling at us. I took a knife from the pillar; it was dull silver, with a handle over covering to prevent Lycans from burning themselves. She did the same, smirking. "Dipper, you get Candy out of there, I got Pacifica," I whispered. He nodded.

**3****rd**** Person perspective.**

The two girls glared at each other, knives in hand. Pacifica charged at Mabel, swinging the knife, Mabel rolled the side, getting up, she cut Pacifica across the arm, who shrieked in pain, taking a step back. She wiped blood from her arm, letting Mabel charge at her. The two swung knifes, the knives blocking each attack in time to prevent harm, this fight lasted a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Dipper was looking for the keys to the cage lock. "The keys are with Pacifica," Candy whispered, however, Pacifica overheard, she pushed Mabel back, and she fell to the ground. Pacifica threw her knife at Dipper, and it stabbed into the wall, Dipper got out of the way quickly, and took the knife, putting the blade in the lock. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" Candy asked. "How hard can it be?" Dipper replied.

When Pacifica started to run to the two, Mabel grabbed her from behind, spinning her around, hitting her forehead with the bottom of the knife handle, as Pacifica stumbled back, Mabel stabbed her stomach, Pacifica coughed, and Mabel kicked her back, she hit her head on the platform. "Mabel, search her for keys! I can't pick locks, it seems," As Mabel got closer to Pacifica, she was surprised. Pacifica didn't seem to be in serious pain, in fact, she was laughing. Mabel had zipped up her hoodie when she realized that there was a hole in the ceiling, the sun was going down by the time they got here, and now, the moon was rising; the cave was flooded in moonlight. As Pacifica slowly stood up, she got taller, more muscular, her legs formed into that of wolves', and she turned into her werewolf form, her white eyes staring right at Mabel, who, by this point, was too scared to move. Pacifica spoke, in a deep, terrifying voice to Mabel.

"_I'm going to chew you up, and spit you out,"_

**A.N**

**Werewolf fight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should finish the fight, but I may drag this fight on until I'm out of ideas for fighting, anyway, werewolf fight, stuff is about to go down. Thanks for your continued support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Finale

**A.N**

**There is a bit of language in this chapter, it's only one word, but still, felt I need to give a warning or something, just precaution. You know. Well, on with the story!**

**3****rd**** person**

As Pacifica tackled Mabel, her knife fell from her hand, landing across the cave floor. Mabel looked on in horror as Pacifica extended her new claws, raising her arm, preparing to go in for the kill. Mabel had a hand around her throat, blocking her screams for help, and Dipper took notice, he ran to the knife.

"_It's been fun Mabel, but know that I'm doing this for the good of all Lycanthropes,"_

Just before Pacifica swung her claw, Mabel noticed the knife had been kicked back to her, grabbing it, she waiting for the claw to near her, and stabbed the paw, causing Pacifica to roar in pain. The werewolf pulled the knife out and dropped it. Pacifica started to run towards Mabel, who ran towards a pillar holding the knives. She took three knives, and put two in her pocket. She held the knife in a gloved hand by the blade, about to throw it, she aimed for Pacifica's head. "Come and get it," she said through gritted teeth.

**Mabel's POV**

I was angry. Pacifica tried to kill Dipper, and me, even my friends, and maybe even my family. I wasn't one to be brutal or seek revenge, but this wasn't only for me, it was for everyone I knew or cared about.

**3****rd**** person**

Pacifica charged at Mabel, roaring while doing so, she pounced, and while in the air, Mabel threw the knife in her hand, grazing Pacifica's face, leaving a long gash across her face. Mabel ran to the side, letting Pacifica fall to the ground, bleeding from her left eye. She glared at the smaller girl with her good eye, and spoke.

"_You aren't making this easy on purpose are you?"_ she smiled, and laughed.

"Some talk for an animal on the ground with one good eye," Mabel smiled, causing Pacifica to glare.

"_I was going to make your death quick, but now I think I'll kill you nice and slow,"_

"I'm not the one who's going to die here," said Mabel. Pacifica stood up, and she thought over a battle tactic, when Mabel ran to her, holding another knife. Mabel dodged Pacifica's claws and slashed across her left eye again, infuriating Pacifica, but the werewolf stumbled back, temporarily losing sight of Mabel, and as she looked around the room for Mabel, she felt something stab her in her back, near her shoulder blade. She fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Mabel climbed off the werewolf's back, taking her knife out, dropping it to the ground. Pacifica's gun was not far from her, Mabel walked over to Dipper, exhausted. Dipper smiled. "You're alright! I'm proud, that took some skill," he said. "Yeah, but at least it's over," "Yeah, we have to get Candy, then we can go, but first…" Dipper said, holding out his arms. "Awkward sibling hug?" he suggested, Mabel and Dipper hugged, happy that Pacifica was gone.

Or was she?

Dipper suddenly let out a cry of pain, and fell to the ground. "No!" Mabel and Candy cried. The two saw Pacifica, smiling in triumph, holding her gun. The clothes she wore were torn, but still fit, and had patches of blood on them. "So easily I could've killed you there, but it is so fun to see you in misery," she laughed.

Mabel let tears flow from her eyes before she spoke.

"You… you… you _SLUT!"_

Mabel looked absolutely furious. She removed her hoodie, letting the moonlight shine on her. Within seconds, she was in her werewolf form.

"_You won't leave here alive," _Mabel spoke. Pacifica held up her gun, but by the time she did, Mabel had grabbed the gun, hurling it across the cave, and she slashed Pacifica with her claws. She fell to the ground, before running to a pillar, Mabel watched this before running towards her. Pacifica threw a knife, which stabbed into Mabel's shoulder, sending white-hot pain into her arm. She quickly removed the knife, before Pacifica could throw another knife, Mabel grabbed her by her shoulders, picked her up, and slammed her into the ground. Pacifica looked up, and tried to use the other knife she had, upon drawing it, Mabel slapped Pacifica's arm, and she dropped the knife, which Mabel kicked away. She looked down at Pacifica. _"My brother will be fine, but I'm going to kill you," _she growled.

**Mabel's POV**

I don't know why I was being so brutal, Dipper was fine, we had to remove the bullet from his back, and he'd be fine! Right? Before I knew what was happening, I saw that I had thrown my enemy into a wall, and rammed into her. I picked Pacifica off the ground by her throat, and began to choke her. _'No!I don't need to do this, there must be an alternative…' _I thought. I saw the fear in Pacifica's eyes, and slowly, my anger was dying down. I transformed back into my human form. "Why? You… you had the chance to kill me…" Pacifica began. "Like I said, Dipper will be fine. I can get Candy out of here. I'll let you live, under one circumstance. If I _ever _hear you killed anyone, or hurt anyone, I will find you, and I won't hesitate to end you right then, right there," I glared at her. "Just leave and start over, I'll give you the cure, but first, I'm going to help Dipper," I turned, taking out the cure, to be prepared to help Pacifica. I was about to step off the stone platform, when I suddenly shot forward. Caught off guard, I dropped the cure. As I hit the ground, I saw the bottle hit the ground, and shatter, the cure seeping into the cave ground. I realized what happened. Pacifica tackled me to the ground. As she stood, she cried out "No!" She looked to me, "Look what you've done!" she cried. "_Me?" _I asked.

Pacifica took a knife from a pillar, and started to walk to me, but she looked a bit off focus. She looked… exhausted. She stopped in her tracks suddenly, and coughed a bit, coughing up blood. She tried to walk to me, but barely managed a stumble, before collapsing to the ground, still. I knew what happened. "Lycanthrocosis," I said quietly. I walked over to Pacifica's gun, picking it up, I made sure it had ammo before approaching Pacifica again, I aimed the gun at her head. "I'm sorry," I said.

I pulled the trigger.

**A.N**

**Well, that's the final chapter. I'm not sure I'm too happy with how this fight turned out, but hey, I tried. I apologize to TheKawaiifan, I think he/she liked Pacifica, but I planned this to happen since the first few chapters. I hope you enjoyed, epilogue will be up soon.**


	12. Epilogue

**3****rd**** person**

Within a classified location somewhere in Oregon, a group of people witnessed Pacifica's death. "Sir, what do we do?" one man asked. The group was in a metal room, circular with seats, desks and monitors at the edges of the circle. In the center, there was a platform with a seat. An older man, about in his sixties, sat in the chair, looking at Pacifica's corpse on a monitor. "Sir?" the man asked again. The elder man spoke. "Her death will slow us, but it will not stop us. She has failed to take Gravity Falls, and will be remembered as a failure," he glared. A woman at a desk spoke up. "That seems a bit cruel sir," she said. "She failed, that's all there is to it," he began. "But, those two. The kids in hoodies, maybe… maybe they are useful. Who are they?" The workers watched the tape, and did a bit of research.

One worker spoke up before the others. "Subjects are Dipper and Mabel Pines. They are twins born in 2000. They are responsible for not only Pacifica's death, but a psycho named Jeffery was also killed by the two, they live in Piedmont, California," The elder man smiled. "Interesting, these two must be monitored. Send someone with them home," A worker walked up to him. "I'll go, sir," he said. "Good, oh, bring this with you, make sure they get this," the elder man wrote on a piece of paper, giving it to the worker, the two saluted. "Yes sir, Mr. Nathaniel Northwest II," he headed out a door.

**Dipper's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw a white room. I sat up, but lied back down, I felt a lot of pain in my back. I looked around. I was in a hospital room. I was in a hospital gown, which I hated intensely, but saw my normal clothes at the foot of the bed. Not my black clothes with hoodie, my old clothes. I quickly put them on, and exited the room. Outside in the hallway, I saw Wendy, her friends, Soos, my Grunkle Stan, and Mabel. Mabel ran up to me and hugged me. "Bro! It's great to see you again." I hugged her back. Before I knew it, Stan, Soos, and Wendy joined the hug. "Okay, having trouble breathing," I said. As they stood back up, I saw two other people I hadn't noticed before. Grenda and Candy. "Candy! You're okay? What happened while I was out?" I asked. Mabel smiled. "I'll tell you later,"

We drove to the Mystery Shack, and talked it all over. Making sure that everyone was on the same page about the previous events, we finally got that all over with. "Hey, Dipper," Wendy said. We were outside, we called our parents, we were taking the bus home, we were waiting for the bus. "Yeah?" I asked. "That was brave, you know, saving Mabel, and going to save Candy." I blushed a bit. "Yeah… thanks…" I smiled for the first time in a long time. I looked over to see Mabel and Wendy's friends were talking, making jokes, laughing, my smile widened. "Listen Dipper, you saved me from a psycho, and, well, you're the most selfless person I have ever met, I just wanted to say… I appreciate that. You're a great person, you know that?" Now my face must've been beet red. "Well, I guess so…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Before I realized what was happening, Wendy kissed me on the cheek. I froze up as she walked away. '_What just happened?' _I thought. I had to do a double take. Did she just… kiss me? Did _Wendy _just _kiss _me? My heart skipped a beat. I smiled. "Dipper's got a girlfriend!" I heard a voice. I jumped out of my skin. I knew that everyone else was far enough to not hear what had happened, but it didn't make me any less frightening. I saw Mabel behind me, smiling widely. "Shh! I don't want Robbie to hear that!" I whisper-shouted. "I'm just messin' with ya, bro!" she laughed. I turnd my red face from her, and was surprised to see a piece of paper stabbed to the wall of the Mystery Shack. "Hold on," I said, walking to it. I was out of view of anyone, I made sure before I opened the paper.

It held three disturbing three words.

_Watch your back_

Disturbed, I re-read the paper time and time again. "What's going on?" Mabel called out. I wadded up the paper and chucked it as far into the woods as I could. "C'mon bro! Bus is here!" she said, I heard sadness in her voice. I reluctantly ran to get by suitcases and got on the bus. As soon as it began to move, someone started running to the bus calling out "Wait! Wait!" the bus stopped, he got on, the bus started. He was dresses in a black coat, black pants and boots, a red scarf covered the bottom half of his face, right under his nose, and her wore a black fedora with a crescent moon drawn on it. He sat, looked at us, and looked down to his suitcase. I didn't trust that guy. I looked out the back window of the bus. I saw everyone waving. Wendy, to the side of the group, blew a kiss at me. I'm not lying. She did.

Mabel smiled and playfully punched my arm. I sighed and tried to enjoy the long ride home.

**A.N**

**Well, that's the end.**

**For now.**

**Thinking about making a sequel, so, you know. This is my most read fanfic, and most reviewed. Thanks for your support along this fanfic! You guys are the greatest!**


End file.
